


A Sizzling Switch

by cottoncandyfacade



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: A very fiesty Peach, All these things exist, Booette is now here, Bowsette - Freeform, Bowsette is best girl, Crack, Daisy's bisexual and she needs to come to terms with that, F/M, Fem!Bowser, Fem!Chain Chomp, Fem!King Boo, Genderswap, God bless our souls, I made fanfiction out of a meme, I made this exist, I might include Cappy?, I'm never getting into Heaven, Luigi/Booette - Freeform, Mario/Bowsette - Freeform, Please come home Shy Girl, Please forgive me Nintendo, Super Mario Odyessey, Takes place after that entire game, Tennis, Tennis will be involved, The bed is cold without you, This is what happens when you break up with the love of your life, Waluigi is here to fully commit this meme, currently a one shot, gender switch, yes this exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyfacade/pseuds/cottoncandyfacade
Summary: After being rejected by Peach, Bowser and Mario take a vow of bachelorhood and Bowser decides to try something new, make a change and move on from the Mushroom Kingdom's jewel. However, the change isn't just exciting for Bowser. It's also rather exciting for Mario. Maybe a little too exciting.





	1. The Sizzling Switch Itself

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly popped into my head so I decided to write it out and thus, this now exists in the world. It's fluffier than a lot of other things I write but if anyone's really interested, I'll make it less fluffy. Also, this is the first heterosexual ship I've written on my own in months. I'm genuinely surprised this occurred. 
> 
> Then again, I'm super into Bowsette, so this fic is automatically gay
> 
> This might just be a one-shot but if not, I'm not gonna write a bajillion chapters with so much else on my plate ahshsffagh

Something in Mario said this wasn't right. 

Bowsette blinked her large eyes in a perplexed way, only having existed for a few minutes at this point. A raven black dress with a small gold crown with a pink puff. She retained her old memories of being just an evil tyrant and a part of her still longed for the princess but she also had the strangest urge to jump into the arms of the plumber before her, the red nemesis she'd fought for who knew how long. "Mario? Do I look okay?" The words tumbled out of her mouth and she wasn't entirely sure why she'd asked such a strange question. Since when did she care what Mario thought? 

"Uh..." Mario gawked at the cute girl (his greatest enemy, he quickly reminded himself), his eyes lingering on her thick thighs, her voluptuous hips and that undeniably pleasant to view chest. "Uh..." He would be remised to ignore her long, blonde hair, those two somehow charming horns and her bright, saphhire eyes that drew him in, mesmerized him. Everything about her screamed tomboyish, rebellious and yet so, so cute. It was making Mario's heart slam against his chest like it wanted to escape. "Yeah." Was his answer of choice. 

Seeing Mario respond in such a way made Bowsette giggle. She wasn't stupid, she could tell he was staring and it felt strangely nice even if she still remembered all the times he'd shoved her into a pit of lava. Well. When she was a he anyways. "Thanks, Mario. You know, I'm still just as fierce as I ever was, even if I've decided to become a princess now. A must needed change of pace, if you ask me!" She crossed her arms, a fierce look of determination on her adorable face as her spiked bracelets clanked against one another. 

Mario cracked a smile through a nervous laugh. He felt like he was going insane. Bowser was not his friend, Bowser was his rival at the very least, they both knew that. So, why was he so drawn to her? When she spoke, the way her voice scratched and growled some made Mario's face tint. When she said his name, he felt like a fireball was sitting in his core, melting his insides in a pleasant manner. "Oh, ah, yeah!" He agreed, realizing it would be rude if he didn't show he was listening. If anything, Mario might have been analyzing her words and voice a bit too much. 

Bowsette set a finger with a black painted fingernail onto her chin. "Hmmm. Well, I guess if I'm a girl now, you can call me Bowsette! Like Toadette, I guess. But my name's much better! So says I, Queen Koopa!" She let out a giddy sound after saying the name. "Wow! This feels so exciting! I mean, I'll have to buy a bunch of new outfits but still! Trying something new, it'll be fun! And you'll help me, won't you, Mario? Now that we're not chasing after Peach." It was a promise they'd made once they left the moon, Bowser's last wedding plan crushed into dust. They would remain bachelors together and try and find things besides Peach together to fill that empty void in their lives. "I'm still surprised I could find that power-up in my stash. Well, I mean, I have been stashing since I was a hatchling." 

Mario was very glad he wasn't focused on Peach. "Yeah. You do have plenty of stuff!" He added before he quickly realized what he'd said could easily have been misconstrued. "Er! I mean! I mean that you have uh, plenty of things in your stash! Your collection! In your kingdom! Castle! And you-I-uh, we! No, you! You can! I am! Uh, yes!" His face had turned a deep crimson as he spoke, both of his cheeks flaming. 

Bowsette noticed his fluster, her hands on her black robed hips. "Mario. Do you always act this way around royalty? I've never seen you this red, even around Princess Peach Fuzz." She giggled, walking over to the plumber hero, leaning down to touch the tip of his hat. "Unless you really think I'm better than her." 

Mario's eyes darted around uncertainly. Something in him may have said this wasn't right but there was a much louder voice in his head screaming for him to just tell her the truth. "Well, uh, I, uh...I think you're..." He searched for the right word, snapping when he found it. "Hot!" 

•••

"Princess Peach!!!" 

The pink princess herself looked up from her cup of tea, having been sitting at a table with Daisy and enjoying a rather nice brunch. "Huh? Toad? Is something the matter? Is Bowser here?" She got to her feet, approaching the panicked toad as he got closer, looking at her poor subject to see if he'd been harmed. 

Toad was frantic as he jumped around, making several gestures with his hands as he tried to explain himself. "That's the problem! He is but-but he's changed! Bowser used this crown and now he's-!" 

The door suddenly slammed open from a powerful kick, black smoke pouring out in a typical Bowser fashion. However, in atypical Bowser fashion, a very strange princess emerged instead. "Heya there, Princess! Your hero's decided to come onto my side! So, unless you think anyone else can challenge me," She bore her sharp teeth, crossing her arms confidently. "Hand over your kingdom to me! Bowsette!" 

Princess Peach stared back in awe, processing the scene in front of her. "You found that little power up. Ah, well. I suppose we'll have to deal with this in court." She then huffed, taking out her tennis racket. "The tennis court that is. Beat me there and you can take my kingdom." 

Bowsette raised a finger, adjusting her black, spiked collar. "You're on, Peach. Bring your friends and your best game! You know where we'll be." She turned back around, her huge green tail swinging around to show Mario clinging to it desperately. 

Mario, now able to see Peach, gave her a look and then a half hearted shrug. How was he supposed to say no to the best girl in the Mushroom Kingdom? Possibly, the world? 

Peach's eyes narrowed at the two walking away. "I won't let you get away with this, Bowsette. I don't need Mario to fight for me! I can fight my own battles." She held up her racket, tossing it in her hands experimentally. "You gonna help me, Daisy?" 

Daisy stared as the doors shut, turning back to Peach with wide eyes. "Gonna be honest, I am gonna help you and fight her but I would totally go gay for her. Just. Just sayin'." She mumbled the last bit, her cheeks covered in a light blush. 

Princess Peach sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. This was going to be the most difficult battle she'd faced in a long, long time if how everyone was acting would be the general attitude of all those involved.


	2. A Spooky Switch Arrives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Boo learns of the tennis tournament and a way to get a leg up on the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I'm just gonna write more because I discovered a cutie of a whole different kind and I love her and she's going to be in this fic. 
> 
> Might do a gay spinoff after this because I think it'd be cool to add to this weird shipping tag. Makes me actually wanna write instead of hiding away-

Deep within a mansion normally avoided entirely by sane individuals lived hundreds of ghosts and of course, their ever powerful leader, King Boo. The king knew of the outside world's fear of specters and his people often created conflict or caused problems for the sake of drawing others in and this annoyed him. He did enjoy spooking them but after so many centuries, it became a tad bit boring. 

It was for this reason that King Boo looked forward to the tennis tournaments, enjoying them if only for the fact that he could get out and away from his gnat like subjects, spend time around beings who had more than requests and demands from him without being expected to frighten them constantly. A little scaring but not the whole shebang. He'd had a feeling a tennis tournament would soon be taking place and thus, wasn't surprised when one of his guards floated over with an invitation. 

"Um, your Majesty? Do you mind if I discuss something with you, briefly? It's not to ask you a favor." The nervous Boo tapped his nubs together, floating a little closer to his King. "There's something you ought to know about. Something I learned during my travel that you may find of interest." 

"Go on." King Boo nodded, not making any move to attack or order the nearby Red Boos to make any sudden movements either. This sounded interesting. And anything fascinating from the outside world was something he wanted to know about. 

"Someone's found an old power-up and duplicates have begun to sprout up. Apparently, they've been hidden for centuries. I snagged one for you, your Highness, in the hopes you may be able to use it for the tennis tournament." The Red Boo explained, reaching behind him and pulling out a shining golden crown with two black eyes and a puffy, pink cloth. 

King Boo stared at the item, floating down from his throne. He vaguely recognized the item and from it's sweet aura and cute colors, he had a feeling he could use it to his advantage. "Thank you, loyal subject. Your patronage is greatly appreciated." 

•••

"Soooo, you're in love with...Bowser?" Luigi was trying to understand what gibberish his brother was spouting off, an eyebrow raised high in the concern that his brother had gone off the deep end. He wouldn't be surprised considering Peach often worked him into the ground, even when she didn't need to be saved. 

"No! Yes! Well." Mario scratched the back of his head, his eyes darted off to the side. "It's hard to explain but Bowser changed. Like, he got a sex change. Not! We didn't have! I DIDN'T-" He raised his hands up, his brains having been properly fried from the experience he'd had today. 

Luigi raised a hand, lowering it slowly. "Calm. Down. I know what a sex change is Mario, I'm not seven. Okay, so he's a she now? She'd still be evil then, bro. And while I respect whatever choice you make, you realize I still gotta be honest with you. I doubt whatever Bowser's done to change him-er, herself is going to be enough to really make her any different than before. She'd still be the same old fire breathing monster who wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and marry Princess Peach." He moved over to his balloon pack, untying the wilting balloons from it. "Think about it rationally, Mario. Do you really love Bowser? How could anyone fall in love with their greatest enemy?" 

All of a sudden, there was a ring at the doorbell and a light knock at the door, pausing the brothers' conversation. 

Luigi decided to get the door since his brother was going through...whatever he was going through and opened it with a smile only to nearly choke on the saliva in his mouth. 

Her hair was as white as ivory, flowing almost endlessly and overwhelming. Her skin was pale and smooth, making her magenta eyes stand out entirely from her face. A white, frilled dress that popped out to reveal a distracting amount of her breasts and gloves to match it, topped off perfectly by a frilled collar with a tear-shaped ruby hanging from it and a golden crown completed the look of one doe-eyed Booette. "Ah, hello! I-I came by to tell you both that the tennis tournament is being moved up t-to tomorrow. I h-hope you don't m-mind." She fidgeted in place, nervously gripping onto her dress. "I-I'm really excited to play with you two! You're such good opponents! B-But if you can't make it, please t-tell one of the toads in t-town." 

Luigi didn't know the first thing to say to this random goddess who'd showed up at their door his brain simply spat out what made the most sense to him. "Hi. Thank you." It was better than nothing. He felt like his jaw was hitting the floor and he internally congratulated himself on not saying something much, much worse. 

"Oh! I forgot! Y-You probably don't r-recognize me." Booette smiled, waving with one of her hands. "It's me! King Boo! W-Well. Booette now. I'll be p-playing the tournament like th-this because it's so much e-easier to use a racket and much more fun to p-play! Maybe I won't be the b-best but I think it'll be nice to t-try something new." 

Luigi found the same thought circling through his mind. "Yeah. New." He nodded dumbly, doing his best not to pass out from how overwhelmed he was. Even though this was King Boo and he absolutely, positively couldn't stand ghosts, Luigi found her somewhat haunting appearance to be nothing short of enchanting. "I um. I can't wait to play with you on the court. Tennis. Yes." 

Booette's eyes shined and she held her fists together in determination. "I'm-I'm sure we're all gonna do great! Thanks, Luigi! A-And tell Mario about the move up in time when you s-see him! I have to go but I'll t-talk to you tomorrow! Farewell!" She turned back around, walking a few steps before she turned translucent and then floated away, quickly out of sight. 

Luigi slowly closed the door after she was gone, turning back in and taking off his hat to grip onto his hair. "Oh no. That's. That's not good. That's not even fair." He bit his lip, sweat beading at his forehead at the rosh of thoughts coming into his mind. "How am I supposed to talk to her after that? How am I supposed to talk to her at all?" 

"Oh, Luigi. I doubt whatever King Boo's done to change herself is going to be enough to really make her any different than before. She'd still be the same old specter living in a mansion, spooking saps like you and ruining Halloween every year." Mario mocked, moving next to his brother with a smug grin. "Think about it rationally, Luigi. Do you really love King Boo? How could anyone fall in love with their greatest enemy?" 

Luigi sighed, pouting as he crossed his arms. "I hate it when you're right. And I hate it when I end up being wrong. Whatever. That doesn't change the fact that we're going to have to see them both tomorrow and still have to see Peach and Daisy along with them. That sounds like a nightmare." 

"Also, I forgot to tell you, I'm waging war against Peach with Bowsette." Mario added, making his way back over to the kitchen to make them both some dinner. Cooking was a good way to get him to use his noodle. And sauce. And butter. It also helped him when he really needed to think. 

Luigi shrugged, sitting in a nearby chair and slumping over. "You know what, after that, I could believe it. I don't know what's happening right now bro but I have a feeling it won't be anything but trouble. We just gotta hope it ends in our favor."


	3. A Slamming Switch Commences!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waluigi and Wario want to be a part of whatever is going on and they get their wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless you if you can forgive all my spelling errors, I write at ungodly hours of the night and I do fix them ASAP but I know this fic is not one of my top tier ones. That being said, I do adore it still and I'll try to just make this nice and short and sweet instead of writing copious amounts of things that won't ever go anywhere.
> 
> Also wanted to add that this is probably the last chapter of it's kind and our last new Moe Crown made princess to be joining us unless people really wanna have Shy Girl and Yoshette join this thing! Which I'm totally up for doing. Maybe. I already have so many main characters now, ha-

In a house not so far away from the Mario Bros, two other brothers were also getting ready for the tennis tournament, having also heard that it had been moved up to tomorrow. 

"Can you believe it?! The whole kingdom's been going nuts all day over something and I don't even know what it is! And now the tournament's tomorrow?! What's been going on that's so important? And why don't I know everything about it yet?!" Wario impatiently paced around the house, worked up for once over all the hullaballoo. "Seriously, it feels like we're side characters in some sitcom show right now, getting cut out of all the action again! Waluigi, are you even listening to me?!" 

Waluigi looked up from his place, having been petting his Chain Chomp. "Huh? Oh, sorry, go ahead and say that all again. I was busy with Chompers!" He beamed at the energetic ball on a chain, a gloved hand patting Chompers gently. "He's excited to compete with us! Aren't you? Aren't you, Chompers?" The purple clad man reached down underneath his jaw, giving it little strokes to show his affection. 

Chompers barked and did as his name would suggest, a somehow happy look in his eyes as he tried to get closer to his best human friend. He was always happy to receive attention from Waluigi. 

Wario rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. "Look, I get that it's hard to stay focused with the dog around but we need to try and stay in the picture if either of us want any hope of being able to win the tournament and finally becoming big names in the Mushroom Kingdom! Or any kingdom for that matter! C'mon, I need your help!" 

"Oh, alright." Waluigi sighed while he got up, frowning down at his loyal pet. "But let me give you this adorable little costume I found first! I saw it and I thought of you!" He pulled out a golden crown from his pocket, a circle of pink cloth with white polka dots contained within it. "Alright, hold still!" 

Chompers stared up at the pretty, shiny thing, wanting to bite it but knowing that would make Waluigi unhappy, he refrained from doing so. Instead, he waited until the crown sat on his head, excited by the gift and started to spin around in circles until he poofed into a pink puff of fog. 

Both Waluigi and Wario covered their eyes and mouthes, coughing and waving away the perfume scented cloud now wafting around the house. 

"What did-" Wario hacked out a bit of cloud, still trying to wave it away. "What did you do?!" He then continued to hack out a lung, the feminine smell and sight of pink surrounding him. 

Walugi waved away more pink until he looked down, blinking twice. "Chompers? Is that...you?" He pointed at the small figure now sitting on the floor. 

She had short black hair in a bob cut and was rather small, wearing a black dress with red and white triangles on the bottom, a pattern reminiscent of a chain chomp and had a large red jewel at the center of her somewhat flat chest. She retained large, dull eyes and a huge row of sharp teeth, as well as the chain now attached to a collar on her neck but gained black gloves and boots to suit her new body and cover up most of her (funnily enough) peach toned skin. The former chain chomp looked up at Waluigi, grinning and letting out a now much more feminine, cuter sounding bark as if to confirm his suspicions. She sat on the floor like an animal, not seeming to mind being linked to the wall.

Wario was absolutely floored at the sight. "Waluigi, where did you get that crown? Did you pay for it? How much was it worth? Is that the dog? Did you just turn the dog into a princess? Waluigi, are-are you serious with me right now? Is this actually happening? Why does she look like a college freshman? Waluigi???" 

Waluigi stared adoringly at his former pet, his eyes wide and sparkling. "Oh my gosh. Now she's gonna be even better at the tournament tomorrow!" He promptly ran to his room, now excited beyond belief. "Hold on a second Chompers! I mean Chompette! I know I have a spare racket around here somewhere!" 

Wario watched his brother go into the room and sighed. "I regret ever wanting to be a part of this."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to commission me for a fic like this or anything else I've written, you can totally contact me through my Instagram @hypnotichetalia or you can just buy me a coffee! (https://ko-fi.com/R5R4JH14#) I'd appreciate it, seeing as I've fallen on hard times. 
> 
> And I'm really down to write anything at this point, I don't think I have any shame anymore//


End file.
